Multi-compartment containers including containers with separable compartments are known in the prior art. Some pertinent examples of the patented prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,605,013; 2,695,238; 3,081,926; 3,139,229 and 3,547,303.
The objective of the present invention is to improve on the known prior art pertaining to multi-compartment containers by rendering the same more practical and more convenient as containers for liquids and solids, and also by making them more economical to manufacture. Typically, the invention in several embodiments provides compartmented containers for liquids and solids and the like wherein individual compartments are easily separated from the remaining compartments which remain joined in the composite container. Each compartment or segment of the container has its own convenient opening means which may be in the form of a pull tab of the kind employed on cans at the present time.
The separable compartments may contain either liquids or solids or a combination thereof so that the composite unit may be made up of compartments that contain different contents, which may be food products such as beverages or solid foods or industrial or household products such as oil, paint, detergents, and the like.
The compartments may be made of metal, plastic, paperboard and other commercially available materials that are adapted for container fabrication or materials that may later become available.
One important advantage of this container is that when one compartment is removed and used it may be then discarded thus affording more storage room in the area where the remaining compartments are kept. When a separate compartment is removed from the composite container and is not used, the remainder of the container can also be more readily stored.
In one embodiment, the operation of the opening means on one compartment in a sidewise manner rather than a lifting manner, initiates the separation of that compartment from the remaining compartments of the composite unit prior to the selective opening thereof.
The advantage of the invention in terms of simplicity, economy and convenience over the prior art will be readily appreciated by those skilled in the art in light of the following detailed description.